


The idea of 'love'

by insomniafics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Umi's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniafics/pseuds/insomniafics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliumi Playwright x Violinist AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upstage

 

What are the chances of finding 'it'?

No, I shouldn't say it like that because it feels wrong, it sounds wrong. Because to wish or to search for "it", means you're obsessed with an idea and nothing more. Just an ideal and nothing more.

Since long time ago, two questions have been dancing on my mind.

Do you decide to have a relationship because you love someone?

Or do you decide to love someone because you have a relationship?

In almost every love story, there is always something that stands out, _'The idea of falling in love'._ Should it be more accurate to call it, _'the dream of falling in love'?_ The character that wants to find their happy ending, almost always associating it with the idea of romance.

Love.

Yes, I call it the idea of love because it is described that way, you could say they are in love with the idea of _'love_ '. Now, I'm not looking down on the idea itself, but the drive that's behind it.

Because if someone is in love with the idea of _'love_ ', no matter how hard you want to deny it. There will always be an inside voice that tells you something is wrong. As small as it can be, you'll start to imagine them thinking _'whoever is fine as long it makes me feel love' o_ r maybe _'love begins after getting to know each other better'._

How people can shut down those thoughts I'll never know. For me, it seems like they are more interested in the idea of _'love'_ than the person itself.

But of course who doesn't want to connect? To find the person you can tell your deepest secrets. Not to reveal your whole self, that's not possible, not with humans at least, we need that little privacy we have in our minds after all.

And if by such idea, some people are able to get it, then it's definitely not something wrong. Yet, I don't want to love the idea of 'love'. I want to connect, in reality not dreams, not ideals either. I want to choose.

Yes choose, as egoist as it sounds. I want to say I want this person because they are like no one else. The one I've been searching for, the one I managed to find and the one that managed to find me in all the billions of humans existing in this world.

And because I want to choose, my answer will always be:

To be in a relationship because I found the one I love, the one I choose and chose me.

* * *

Looking at the words written in my computer screen I released a sigh and decided to leave it for today.

It was past 10 pm and I was too tired, besides there was a meeting at the theatre tonight, so grabbing my bag I made my way to exit my apartment and started walking to my destination. The place isn't that far from where I live, it's just a 20 minute walk, and right now I could really use that time to clear my mind.

Two weeks after my 'trial' was set, torture would describe it better but we can't have the script writer to say that out loud can we? Someone of _Venus,_ the theatre, might be around and overhear it.

That will only create qualms between our cast members, and eventually make me more nervous than I already am. If that's even possible, considering I always get anxious when confronted with this kind of subject.

It's been two weeks since that day and I still can't fully comprehend how I, the most _probably_ awkward person in love matters, ended up elected to write a love story.

* * *

_HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?!_

Of all the playwrights in _Venus_ , what kind of curse or whatever you can think it is the works of evil, had to conspire to choose ME! as the one to write a romantic play?!

Looking at the person sitting behind the purple desk in front of me I said.

"I-I don't understand."

The person which was both our Director and Producer Toujo Nozomi, just smiled. And trying not so hard to hide a chuckle she replied.

"I need you to write our next romantic play. You have done an exceptional job so far, your last script was magnificent, the way you captured Arthur's chivalry would make anyone believe that you were born in that time," she finished with excitement.

At this point my confusion was just getting stronger.

"That's what I don't get. So far I've only worked on themes that have nothing to do with romance, even with Arthur's! when it came down to the romantic scenes. I just asked Kotori or you for what should I write for them." I finished, still unsure of what was happening.

The director's smile never faltered. Still, I just couldn't get myself to do it.

"I just don't think I would be able to properly..."

"You can do it," she said before I could end my sentence, and I could only stay in silence.

"I definitely think that you can do it," she added looking at me with a serious face.

"B-But, why?" I asked her eventually.

Sighing and resting her back on the chair she said: "Umi-chan, even if you say you have no experience with love, I believe you at least have looked at some romantic plays haven't you?"

_Of course I've read some, they were obligatory for some of my subjects in college, but I never really got too much into them,_ I thought as I nodded my head to let her continue.

"You see I'm not too fond of romantic stories, not because the cliché's scenes or the corny happy endings, but because… there always seems to be something wrong, maybe at the beginning, at the middle or the end. I have always had this feeling that something's missing..." she looked at me for a moment before continuing. "And I think, no, I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks like that. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying, I want to find that which is lacking. I want to see it and feel it. I think you, yes you who has no experience in this subject, can find the answer to what 'it' is , the missing feeling. I need you to understand that, I CHOSE YOU, because I want to read something that I believe, can only be achieved by people like you, who hold no strings attached to what is expected. Something our audience deserves to know, but most importantly that you, deserve to know..." The director finally smiled. "Having said that, is still your choice to accept it or not. So tell me, what do want to do?"

Staring back at her, with a million thoughts on how bad of a choice this was, only one surfaced.

_I want to write this_. So steeling my face I said: "Please let me do it."

* * *

Where my conviction went after that I have no idea, you could say curiosity got the best of me at that moment.

After I agreed to write this play, the director told me not to worry about the release date, we had our whole year planned so it would be fine as long as I could finish the script before Christmas, in that way we could do the rehearsals and set the premiere for the next year.

I have to admit it, at first I was nervous about the rest of the cast finding about this… yet to my surprise, they treated it as the best of news.

" _Umi-chan's writing a love story?! that's great news nyah!"_ \- Rin has too much energy if you ask me, yet she's a great friend and always bights our day with her good humor. She's the best dancer in the cast, so all of our dancing musicals get a lot of praise thanks to her.

" _Umi-chan~! You can do it, let us know if you need help ok?"-_ Kotori, our costume designer said, how she can manage to sew that fast I'll never know, no matter how many of us try to help her, we're no match for her fast sewing skills. So we end up doing only the basics or buying the materials she needs.

"e _eh, Umi is writing a ROMANCE PLAY?! well you are in luck to know Nico aren't you, with such a talented person as Nico and your decent writing skills this will play will be a success!"_ \- Nico might be small but her aspirations are not. She also has that personality as you can see, but that doesn't mean she is just a show off, in fact she and Rin are the audience's favorites.

So, having everyone's support and more than 9 months, should be enough reason to motivate anyone. And is not like I don't feel it, their support is really important to me after all, but after 2 weeks of trying to think of at least the plot. I have nothing.

I've had several writer blocks over my time as a playwright, but none of them could ever compare to the one I'm going through at this moment.

I've tried all I could think of to overcome it, first, I researched some movies, which was a total fiasco given I can't even finish them. _Why do they have so many shameless scenes!?_

My next choice was to turn up to reality, and what a mistake that was. Not only did I felt bad about secretly observing couples in the park, it turned out reality is 10 times worst than the movies. _Do people have no sense that they are in public!? or do they not care? how can they not care!_

After that, came more lame ideas, _that I will not speak of even if my life depends on it,_ and all ended up in failures so I resorted to my last choice… writing a diary. Well not exactly a diary, I call it a dialogue, one where I can converse with myself and get in order my thoughts.

If it'll work I don't know, but there is at least something I have learned from all this, and that is no matter what I see, read or hear, I can't imagine it. Not even one scenario where I could actually behave like them. No, I don't mean doing shameless things, but the thought of me going out in dates, fancy dinners and whatever else couples do, I can't picture it. And if I can't even do that, how am I going to write about it?

Finishing this thought I arrived at the doors of _Venus._ It was your normal theatre on the outside, once you open the huge doors you can enter the lobby, where a Venus statue stands out in the middle of it.

In hours of performance, the place would be filled with the audience buying tickets or waiting for the play to start.

As for today, we have a meeting, so the place looks like a ghost auditorium and the dim light at the corridors just makes it worst. Now, I'm not afraid of the dark, but I wouldn't like to crash and break something, so I carefully made my way to Cosmo's hall. That's how the director calls it, and rumors says you'd regret it if you didn't too.

Arriving at Cosmo's hall you can notice it's not like other theatre halls. For starters almost all of them are royal red, ours royal blue instead. With high ceilings and a few curtains on the walls, all engraved with a pattern of stars. The other difference this hall has… _wait, I didn't say tha_ t. The other trait Cosmo's hall has is the stage, surrounded by the blue and black leather seats, there is a dark purple circle in the middle of the room, wide enough to fit more than 30 dancers and a full orchestra at the same time.

Entering said place, I found several crew and cast members already seated at the front, so deciding I needed to stop myself form overthinking, I approached to the front row to grab a seat.

I joined their conversation only for a brief minutes as apparently my mind was more tired that I'd like to admit. After 10 minutes the whole theatre cast was already here, including half of the orchestra. After 5 minutes everyone had arrived.

Cosmo's hall was so enormous that even with the all of us gathered together, more than half of the ground seats remained empty.

There was a light chat going on in the auditorium and as much as I prefer silence, sometimes noise helps me shut down my brain and stop overthinking.

Something emerged from the trapdoor at the center of the platform, blue smoke came behind it, making the place look like a starry sky. Everyone went quiet for it was obvious who it was. Yes, our director likes to be a show off, almost all the time. Whether she is teasing the cast members, _especially Nico,_ or making dramatic entrances like this one.

"WELCOME BACK! MY CHILDREN!" said the figure clad in purple robes, imitating what it seemed to be some kind of dramatic accent.

"The cards have told me to summon you on this day! Now maybe you don't remember but, when we did the schedule for this this year, it was a request of mine for the Christmas day to be left in blank."

"Ehhh, so it wasn't because we were going to take that day off?!" Nico's comment made the director's eyes to glare at her, with a smile that implied: _'there is no way I'll let that happen.'_

Nico seemed do understand this, and immediately adverted her eyes from the woman in purple robes .The director cleared her throat, as if that interruption had never happened and continued.

"I asked for it to be left blank because, well… I guess showing you will explain it all so..." Nozomi cleared her throat and made a dramatic wave with her hand.

"Pay attention! my children, for I have brought us something! or should I say someone? yes! the person who will make this Christmas play to be the most successful one we've ever had! As of this day, a new child comes to join us! she needs no description for I believe you already know or have heard of her, so without any further ado, I present you our new member... Ayase Eli!"

Another figure emerged from a trapdoor located in the corner of the platform, by now most of the smoke had already vanished, leaving a clear view of the person who was currently walking towards the center to join the person that had presented her.

All of my fatigue immediately fade away, all of my worries about my 'trial', forgotten. Straightening my back, I couldn't help but to be amazed, no…I was enchanted, as weird as it sounds. In an instant everything around me disappeared, only one remained.

Just, this figure. This person, can you even call this a person? No, _she's more than that_. Just by watching her, I can feel she's like no one else I've ever meet, that I'll probably ever meet. She's enchanting, even the way she walks it's different, imposing. For how long have I've been staring I don't know, and to be honest I couldn't care less at this moment.

My eyes automatically trailed her form landing back to her face, blonde hair, in a form of a neatly tied ponytail accompanied with smooth fair skin and...

I was captivated.

By her hair?

No.

She had something so much better.

Light blue, gorgeous eyes.

I couldn't manage to look away. I didn't want to.

I was trapped.

By this stunning being.

Which was.

Is, in a word.

Beautiful.

 


	2. The duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Tips:
> 
> You'll see this in some chapters->  
> For this one, I recommend you listening to Danse Macabre with Clara Cernat & Thierry Huillet while reading the part that starts after ->.
> 
> I made that part while listening to them. You can find the video on youtube.

* * *

_Shallow._

When associated to humans, it is defined as: _one who only cares for appearances._

The outside.

Would you call that, a bad trait?

Could you deny the fact that, when presented with something, appealing to your likings, you can't help but to wish, desire for it?

Whether you think of teenagers, kids or adults, age has nothing to do with it. Books, food, everything that enters in contact with humans, is going to end up analyzed in the same way.

Do I want it? Or not?

No matter how hard society tries to deny it, humans are shallow.

Now, thinking about it, I don't regard that as a _bad_ thing, at least not anymore. After all, eyes are the principal organ for most of us, and when replaced by others in lack of it, doesn't make it any different.

Think about it for a second. When you meet someone, you don't get to ' _see'_ what's within them, what lies beyond the external.

You either _see_ , _smell_ , _hear_ or _touch_ something that results appealing to you. Leaving _taste_ aside of course, it would be rather… problematic, if we used that one, when we encounter someone for the first time.

Yes, humans are shallow. Going by this, it should be expected that as part of the human race, I too, am shallow.

And what could be a better example than last night.

_Isn't it hilarious?_

That ME! a writer, fell for such…

_Extremely wonderful body, gorgeous eyes, perfect skin and beautiful golden hair._

Bringing my hands to my face and grumbling for the…

For how many times would that be today? I lost the count awhile ago.

It seems even my brain is conspiring against me, as apparently, making a fool of myself in front of not only the whole theatre members was not punishment enough.

What happened last night is now listed as no.2, in my list of embarrassing moments, yes, I still haven't done something that surpasses, me, arriving to class, still fully dressed in my, _peculiar_ set of pajamas…

What she did to me. I still don't know. After my long, _visual review_ , and I mean it when I say long, for when I came back to my senses, I was standing … With EVERY single member of the theatre looking confusedly at me. Except for our director, who for some reason seemed to be more…entertained, while giving me her signature grin, an _omen_ as Nico calls it, for it could be either evil or not, whatever scheme her mind was working on.

What did I do after that?

I ran.

Fast.

I've always been terrible at dealing with these kind of situations. It was a precipitated decision indeed. Now is going to be even more embarrassing to show my face in the theatre again.

After I came home, the adrenaline from running made it impossible for my brain to let me rest, no, it definitely wasn't because I was thinking about a certain... _most captivating person I've ever seen_. And I certainly did not write about her as soon as I got home.

The fatigue eventually came back, leaving me with no choice that to sleep with my head resting on top of my coffee table. Now my neck is sore accompanied with back pain. Luckily, I didn't have to go to the theatre today. I received a text while I was sleeping from Kotori, informing me that the director gave everyone the next 6 days to rest, then we could resume our normal schedule. Which means, a hell of rehearsals was already waiting for us.

After two weeks, plus half a day, I finally acquired a little motivation to work on my task. I opted for writing my ideas on a sheet of paper, old methods are really good in this occasions. Except, this time, my brain had other plans…

Distracted.

There is no better way to describe the state in which I am now.

Now all I had was a useless sheet of paper, full of extremely embarrassing verses, leaving almost no blank space. I've written some poems before of course but, _never about_ _someone…_ _Especially someone I just met!_

_No._

I don't know her, all I know is…

Her name, _Ayase Eli_ , a name that in music, means: _"A performer, who you will pray to hear again." A_ ccording to a headline anyway.

She has blonde hair, an exquisite figure and straight posture.

Fair skin and ice pools.

That's all I know about her. I like instrumental music of course, but I'm not familiar with the current performers.

_Shallow indeed. For a writer like me, to be mesmerized, by something so trivial as outside looks_.

What concerns me however, is not that I am attracted to a façade, but the fact that I'm not even trying to change it. Shouldn't I write about the inside? The possibilities that could exist inside her? Even If I don't have a clue about _her_ , I should be able to conjecture at least, a piece of her real self.

Sighing in desperation, I realized this was going to get me nowhere given my current condition. So I left my apartment, making my way, to visit my favorite café. It was way past meal time and I wasn't in the mood for cooking something. Besides, maybe what I needed was only fresh air, it could oxygenate my brain, and release me from this unconventional state.

Arriving at the station I took the bus, and grabbing a seat next to a window I began too look for anything that could distract me away from, _unnecessary_ thoughts.

After passing the shopping district, only the driver and I remained. We passed 2 stops more, where I decided to get off and walk the rest of the way to _Café_ , as we all call it, not only by their exquisite coffee, but also because no one knows the name. Odd isn't it, it's only sign, is a small draw of a coffee cup carved at the front door. Not even the waiters know about it, they were all hired by friend's recommendations apparently, and if you asked the owner, she'll always respond: _"The name is right there, at the front door."_

_Café,_ you could say, it's a secluded place. The only way to get to it, is walking in an alley until you reach the end, where you could find what at first sight looked like a closed door. The only thing you had to do though, was to push it and it will open.

Passing through the door, I approached the counter to ask for a Latte, and while the barista prepared my order on the rusty machine behind him, I went to take a seat near the stage located in the right corner.

It is not a place you could easily find, if it wasn't for Maki, one of the orchestra members, I would never had dared to walk in an alley. Gratefully there seems to be some kind of aura that prevents most of people to get near it, so the place is rather safe for everyone who comes here.

Maki, our pianist, comes here to play every Sunday, filling up the whole place with almost all of the theatre members. As for the rest of the week, the place is almost empty, which makes me feel relieved, for I'm still too embarrassed to face any of them.

After releasing long yawn and stretching my back, I took one of the cushioned sofas…

"Umi?"

*bump*

Startled, I ended up hitting the table with my foot.

"Maki?! W-What are you d-doing here?" I asked while rubbing my foot and avoiding looking directly at her face.

"Ah sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, I'm just here to… Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, just a small scratch," I said, while pretending to observe the flowers stretched out over one of the walls.

I heard her release a small sigh.

"That's good but, I wasn't asking you about that."

My body froze.

_Does she knows?!_

_Wait, what is there to know? Is not as if anything happened anyway._

_Sure, I ran in the middle of a meeting without any explanation but…_

_Saying I was feeling ill should be enough for everyone to forget about it… including myself._

_Besides, it wouldn't be a total lie after all._

"I'm fine, if you mean about what happened yesterday, I was… well, I was just felling a little, _indisposed_ , it's nothing to serious though, and I'm f-fine now, as you can see." I finished, hoping I sounded at least, a little convincing.

"Hmm, ok, I won't say anymore then."

_If she did it out of compassion I don't care, I'm safe for now. All I have to do, is to avoid mentioning anything in relation to theatre._

"…I hope you don't mind." As I was thinking, apparently not only did I miss a part of the conversation, but also, when the waitress came to bring my coffee and… _since when did she took the seat in front of me? Just for how long was I daydreaming?_

"I'm s-sorry, I was thinking about something, w-what was the question?"

She sighed again, she did it quite often actually.

"I was saying, I came here to play so, I asked you if it would bother you."

_That's all?_ I thought relieved. "Its fine, you play really well after all." I said as I took 2 sugar cubes to put on my Latte.

"Thanks…by the way, you should at least greet her, she's going to be with us for a while after all."

_Huh? Greet who?_

She released a heavier sigh this time. I can't blame her though.

"Since when exactly weren't you listening?"

"W-wait a sec, d-did I j-just, said that out loud?!" I stammered, quite embarrassed.

She looked at me surprised for a second and then…another sigh.

"Is fine, she is coming this way right now, just present yourself for now, of all the members, you are the only one that's left."

Turning around, I saw a figure my mind immediately recognized.

_What is she doing here?!_ \- A thought, I would've paid to keep down to myself.

I looked at Maki looking for help, but she was too busy, trying not to burst into laugh.

_Perfect! Just when I was barely recovering from yesterday's incident, a lie I would like to believe, she comes again to…_

_Why is the here though?_

"Thanks for waiting Nikishi…"- her voice faded and her eyes suddenly landed on me. Avoiding her stare, I hastily took a sip from my latte and ended up spitting it on the floor, for it was so hot that I burned my tongue.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, taking a napkin and looking at anywhere but her.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked me in a confused tone and… _wait, shouldn't she be more, I don't know, angry at me? I sort of, no, I ABSOLUTELY interrupted her in her first day, and quite rudely if I may add._

Keeping my eyes glued to my latte, I opened and closed my mouth several times, yet zero words came from it. _Only because I know how to write words, doesn't mean I'm good at expressing them out loud,_ I said to myself, still with no clue as to what should I say.

"Ayase Eli, nice to meet you." I heard her say.

_How can her voice sound so, confident, resolute.._

Maki sighed again.

"Earth to Umi! are you there?"

"A-ah, y-yes." I said, still not looking at them.

"S-sonoda U-umi, nice to um, meet you." After I finished, my face was so flushed, that it could compete with Maki's hair color… _And why do I keep stammering?!_

"So, is it alright if we start now Nikishino-san? Or do you need time to get ready?"

"No, I'm ready, what would you like to play Ayase-san?"

_Wait, so they came here to play?! Just, both of them? –_ I don't know why but, I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. _Maybe I'm about to catch a cold._

"Let's see…Ah, we could start with _Danse Macabre_ perhaps _,_ but If you think is too hard,we could play something even more, _'lighter_."

_Was she, trying to provoke Maki? No, I must be hallucinating, I'll go buy some pills for the cold later..._

"No. It should be enough for a warm up," Maki answered as they went up the stage. I released a must needed sigh and reclined my back on the sofa. I heard a tuning sound, _what a beautiful sound, and she hasn't even started but… wait, I can't stay! I have to run now that I can, if I don't, I won't be able to escape!_

Every part of me was screaming, for me to go away from here. However, motionless I stayed.

"Whenever you are ready." I heard her say. A silence, then count. ->

_Notes appeared_

_Disguised at first._

_A calm in the outside._

_Claimed the air._

_But looking at them._

_A challenge confessed._

_Too powerful to miss it._

_Too obvious to slip._

_A war declaration._

_Magus and blade._

_Yet neither divulging._

_Who'll take the charge._

_So starting the clash._

_The wand went onset…_

_Too late, I concluded._

_For I was possessed._

_Casted the spell._

_A powerful wizard._

_A sharpened edge._

_The brawl was extraordinary._

_Questions and answers._

_All over the space._

_The wizard was clever._

_But so was the blade..._

Looking at both of them, it was clear this wasn't a normal 'practice' or any kind of 'warm up' either, for neither of them, refused the stage.

A new side of her, statements of trance, her posture expressive, my conscious in daze.

Devil's speech, concealed in a melody, luring me to her.

Worthy is the spade, but the wizard superb.

A smile on her face, alluring and faint.

Seizing me, grabbing me.

With nowhere to escape.

Now I'm entranced.

And I slightly regret, not running away.

However I'm glad, I decided to stay.


	3. The Last Call

* * *

3:00 Am

_I woke up again._

Exhaling a little I left my bed. After that day, _when I fell in trace_ , waking up at sleeping hours was becoming a routine. _Curse them,_ for they kept playing for 5 hours after the first piece. _Curse me,_ for staying instead of running away. Thoughts I've been replaying, over the past days.

After I went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, I sat in front on my desk and turned my laptop on. Weird isn't it¸ it's like I'm under a spell, now the words just come flowing inside my head. The only thing I needed after weeks of no inspiration, was apparently.

 _Her_.

A muse, something every artist aspires to find.

_In this case however, I don't think I can be sure if I was the one who found her. This is probably something that's beyond me, or maybe I just don't care, for now, I'm just grateful I got to meet her._

As soon as I got home an idea popped on my mind, I just couldn't let that go so I wrote until morning came by and as soon as I finished some drafts I sent an email with the story's plot to our director.

" _This is great Umi-chan~ your writing feels different, more simple, yet authentic, I can't wait to read the rest! btw, did something good happened?_ (◕‿-)…"

What she meant by something 'good' I still don't know, so I just replied her with: " _I just found some inspiration, I guess..._ ", to which she replied: _"Well, let's hope things go well with this 'inspiration' you just found_ (￢‿￢ ), _oh and_ _leave this Sunday vacant, I'll tell you the details on that day_ (✿◠‿◠). _"_

It's not as if I had something to do anyway, at first I just wanted to use this week to clear my mind, but after that number. _That breathtaking moment when I understood how special she is, not only on the outside, but inside as well, for there is no way someone can play like that, without revealing a part of themselves._ Now rest wasn't even necessary. I only slept for 5 hours over the past days, yet my mind couldn't be more awake…

For writing that is.

It's a given that, when a writer finds inspiration, everything around them evaporates. So it shouldn't be weird that me, a writer in illumination, not only forgot about an arrangement, but also to pay attention to any kind of communication machine, in this case a cellphone. Resulting in finding a certain director at my door, abducting me for the night.

A party. A Valentine's party. _How did I not see this coming! I should've at least, suspected something when she said 'this Sunday'_ , but apparently I was too entranced for it didn't even crossed my mind that today was February 14th.

The fact that Nozomi managed to reserve a salon for the whole crew, and for _free_ , shows you how good are the connections she has.

The place was filled with heart shaped globes and in the dim light you could see them glow, there was confetti all over the floor, some comfy sofas, even some chairs, yet, zero tables at sight, except of course for the bartender's bar.

"Hey! Umi-chan is here-nyah!" _There goes my plan to hide my presence,_ because when Rin spotted me, everyone else turned around to greet me. Thankfully, none of them acted any different than before, and as soon as they received me they returned to their previous activities. _I guess I was worried over nothing._

"I didn't think you'll come to be honest _,_ does Nozomi has something on you?" Nico asked me, whispering the last part so no one could hear her. _Though with this loud music I doubt anyone can to be honest._

"What? of course not... not that I know a least," I answered while I kept musing, if I should stay or leave as soon as I got a chance.

A pair of arms appeared from the dark and grabbed Nico's front, making her jump. "NOZOMI!" she screamed.

"Now now, my little children, THIS IS A PARTY! you shouldn't be at the entrance wasting this night… Ah, just relax for now Umi-chan, there is a surprise tonight, but we'll save that for later. If you don't know where to start, you could ask the bartender for the house's specialties, they are really good, I myself made sure of that," she finished with a wink and dragged Nico with her, disappearing into the crowd.

Deciding I could at least drink a lemonade and no alcohol, I went to the back, where the bar was situated. Passing the crowd of dancers, with Rin at the center, I stealthy made my way. Managing to avoid any unnecessary attention for most of the occasions was my forte after all. T _hough I don't know if that's something I should be proud._

Finally arriving, I took a stool. All the seats where empty, as everyone was too busy dancing at the moment. The bartender saw me and approached to ask for my order. I didn't look at the menu on the wall, I wasn't in the mood for alcohol this time and because I don't drink too much, the only effect it has on me is making me feel drowsy.

"Two glasses of Vesper, make them lighter please."

The bartender nodded her head and proceeded to prepare the cocktails, leaving me alone with the person who made the order behind me.

 _Calm down. Breathe. Don't do anything weird. She's just a person, yes, she might be your muse, but that isn't a reason to be nervous around her. You just have to talk normal to her, like you do with the theatre members. Yes, there is no reason to enter in panic._ I took a deep breath, and turned to face the person on the seat beside me. _Here goes nothing…_

A chuckle.

As I turned on my stool, I was greeted with a light chuckle. Not a sneer, just, a chuckle. As I waited for my companion to compose herself, I couldn't help but to admire her.

_Just when I thought I was already over it! that what had happened that day, was merely because of a first impression…_

_I can't say that anymore, not after this. She's unfair, awfully cruel._ I concluded. Her past attires where good of course, comfy but also stylish, a blouse with a pair of jeans, shorts even.

 _But now she had to appear like this!_ Clad in a black and tight dress, leaving at sight her arms and creamy legs. Simple and elegant.

_Curse! the one who invented dresses._

Still, what took my breath away this time, wasn't the dress, not her maquillage, neither her legs. But her slightly, disheveled loose hair. _A new sight accompanied with a cute smile._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Realizing I've been caught, a blush came to paint my face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um, I-I was just…" I stammered, _what can I say as an excuse? I'm sorry I was checking you out? I just like your dress? Yeah right._

Another giggle _,_ then… slowly rotating her seat, her elbow came to rest on top of the bar, and while she supported her cheek on her right hand, I was greeted with a gentle smile. _A really cute one if I may add._

Now that she was closer, I could see the light makeup she was wearing. _It suits her eyes._

"You don't need to apologize… By the way, do you always daydream like that?"

"Ah, yes, it's an habit of me." Breaking out of my trance, I finally mustered a normal response. _I should take advantage of this, and apologize once for all._

"It's cute."

…

"Your drinks Ayase-san, anything else I can offer you or your friend?"

"Oh, thank you… we're fine for now, thanks."

…

"Sonoda-san? "

"Hello?"

"Are you there? "

"…UMI!"

"Yes!… Wait, did something happen?"

"You tell me, you were frozen for like 3 minutes."

_Ah, so my mind went into coma._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired."

_It's been awhile since I had a black out, what was the cause this time? I have no idea, so that's the only reason I could think of as an answer._

"Are you sure that's all?"

_First the smile, and now she has to look at me with that... concerned look._

"Yes, no need for you to worry, when I was in college, I once managed to stay awake for 2 whole days, so you could say this is nothing compared to that," I said while I tried to sound cheerful, so she'll return back to her previous mood.

She observed me for a second, doubting me perhaps, but eventually replied.

"I see, if you don't mind, may I ask, what could possibly be so important, that required you to stay awake for 2 days?" She asked, with a new smile on her face. Relieved, I let out a small sigh.

After that, my shyness was finally gone, _almost_ , for it came back whenever she teased me. We talked for about an hour or more. The conversation was pretty much of whatever topic we randomly picked, we started with college stories, _excluding my most embarrassing one of course. S_ he told me about her trips, Italy, Rome, France, NY and many others. Still, how none of them could compare to her hometown Russia, at least to her. I also found out that she had seen some of the plays I wrote, apparently Nozomi knew her manager, which was the one who gave her tickets for them.

"I really loved them," She said. which only made my blush return, full red this time.

"T-Thanks," I responded, taking a sip from my third drink to calm my nerves.

I also learned that her grandma was the one who convinced her to take violin lessons, and well, thanks to her, she found something she truly loves.

She asked for more cocktails, but given that my alcohol tolerance it's really bad, I decided to stop after the 4th. _No need to make more a fool of myself that I already did._ She however, seems to have no trouble holding her liquor, for even after seven drinks there was no sign of dizziness in her.

We laughed a lot, her laugh made me happy, so much that, I was doing anything I could to hear it one more time, again and again. _I can never get tired of this, her voice, her soft giggles, everything about her is so vigorous._

"By the way, why did you join our theatre?" –I asked, as to avoid getting lost inside my thoughts.

"Ouch, that actually hurt you know," she said, giving me an adorable pout.

"First, you leave on my first day here, then, you refuse to talk to me, do you want me to leave that badly?"

It was only when she said it, that I realized how rude I was being towards her.

"What? No! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I was j-just curious, like, why would you suddenly join a theatre, when you have a thousand offers all over the world?"

A pause. Her previous pout, gone, now replaced with a serious face.

"Would you believe me if I say, because I wanted to meet _you?_ "

A pause. From me now.

_There is no way she is serious…_

"I-"

A loud noise startled us, making us look at the direction of its source.

"IT IS TIME! MY CHILDREN, FOR THE MAIN DISH OF TONI… wah! Nicocchi?!"

"Yes yes, we don't have all night let's make this quick, shall we?" – Nico said, on the microphone she had just stolen from the director's hands.

"Soo, just come closer will you? The faster we end this, better, I already lost 4 hours of my beauty sleep." As she finished we all got closer, forming a circle around her and the director, who was sulking next to her.

"What do you think we'll…" I turned around to search for a blonde head, but she was gone.

"Ahem, so, for tonight's especial event, our director here, devised a little game to, umm, ok, I have no idea what this is for, but you know how she gets when we refuse to play with her, so bear with it." As laughter filled the place, everyone went to line up, apparently we had to pull something from a small pink box. I was at the end of the line, still searching for her.

Finally being my turn, _still, with not a clue of where she went_ , Nozomi handed me a small piece of paper, I took it without looking at it, and returned to my previous spot, to resume the search of… _my muse? Friend? I'll worry about that when I find her._

"I believe we're ready so, I'll let our director explain this part." Returning the microphone to Nozomi, Nico joined the crowd.

"Thanks Niccochi! Everyone, look at what's written on your paper please," she said with a mysterious smile.

_Still no sight of her._

"Mine says 'student'... What does it means?!" I heard someone ask. To which finally got me into looking at my own paper.

_No way._

My mind went blank, not a black out, as I could still hear and see everything around me.

"Ah, this is a very special paper my children, for it tells you what your fate will be in our new play!"

_There is no way this is happening._

"We have a new play?" Nico asked,

_I must be dreaming._

"Well is just the plot for now but trust me, I have an eye for spotting masterpieces, so believe me when I say that Umi-chan's new story is going to be splendid!"

_I'm probably going to wake up in any moment._

"Oh, so she already started it?! That's great news nyah!"

_But why is it taking so long?!_

"Did you really just gave us our roles by relying on luck?" Everyone was as surprised as Nico.

_Wake up!_

"Now, doesn't that makes it more interesting? Geez don't look at me like that, alright, I admit I did rely on luck for this, it's a challenge for all of you after all, but hey, I'm not so irresponsible as to let the most important characters to be chosen by mere luck."

_I knew that._

"That said, please give your support to the leads, they are still inexperienced, with _acting_ that is, but I firmly believe they are the ones who'll make this boat float."

_WAKE UP!_

"With nothing more to say, please welcome our new leads, Sonoda Umi and Ayase Eli!"

_I'm not going to wake up am I?_

Everyone was clapping their hands and looking joyful at me, and _her_. _When did she get beside me?_

"And now that we all have our tasks, please come to me or Umi-chan for doubts about your roles, see you tomorrow after noon, we still have many upcoming plays for the year, so I'll put you in shape starting tomorrow, that's all, scram!" The whole crew groaned and started clearing the place.

As for me.

I never moved from my spot.

"Are you going to ignore me again? _Partner"_

_Did she always had this, slight seductive accent?_

A chuckle.

"By the way, I meant everything I said earlier, I really do admire your plays," she said, gently taking my hand and placing a soft but long kiss on top of my knuckles.

"I look forward to work with you." After winking at me, she turned around to leave the place.

_This is bad, I was wrong about her._

_She's not a muse after all, she's more like a..._

_Fox!_

_A really provocative one..._

As I placed my other hand on top of the surface where her lips kissed me just a few moments ago, I felt warm sensation growing at the pit of my stomach.

_Wait…_

_Oh no!_

_No no no no no no!_

_I can't be…_

_It's impossible, I just met her!_

_This is bad, this is really REALLY BAD._

_Curse you!_

_Sly fox._

_Curse me!_

_For falling in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Full fic is in FF. Sorry, I'm too lazy to move it here as well. Especially since I'd had to recover each chapter from there. ╮(─▽─)╭


End file.
